The Feline Overlord (5e Warlock Patron)
The Feline Overlord Seen as the most powerful and regal animal in the realm by many cultures, your patron is a powerful feline of sorts. Your patron bestows upon you the ability to communicate with these regal creatures, and even, in time, become like them. Feline Overlords may include cat-like gods, feline demon lords, or possibly powerful cats that have learned enough magic to bestow their might upon you. Expanded Spell List The Feline Overlord lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Feral Feline Starting at 1st level, you take on some properties of cats. You gain the following benefits, when you choose this patron: * Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage, instead of the 1 bludgeoning normal for unarmed strikes. * You can communicate simple thoughts and concepts with cats, and they can do the same back to you. * You are resistant to fall damage. Cat Form Beginning at 6th level, your body can shift into the form of a cat. As a bonus action, you can turn yourself into a cat for a number of hours equal to your warlock level, and have two usages of this feature. You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While you are transformed, the following rules apply: * Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the cat, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the cat. If the cat has the same proficiency as you and the bonus in its stat block is higher than yours, use the cat's bonus instead of yours. If the cat has any legendary or lair actions, you can't use them. * When you transform, you assume the cat's hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any excess damage carries over to your normal form. For example, if you take 10 damage in animal form and have only 1 hit point left, you revert and take 9 damage. As long as the excess damage doesn't reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren't knocked unconscious. * You can cast warlock spells and cantrips. * You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. Worn equipment functions as normal, but the GM decides whether it is practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment, based on the cat's shape and size. Your equipment doesn't change size or shape to match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can't wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. You regain all usages of this feature after you take a long rest. Furred Influence At 10th level, your connection with animals has improved drastically from your patron. As an action, you can cast dominate beast at its lowest level without expending a warlock spell slot. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so, again. Housecat of the Jungle By 14th level, cats of all kinds now listen to you. You can now communicate with all felines, such as panthers and lions, as well as cats. Additionally, when you use your Cat Form feature, you can also turn into panthers, lions, and tigers. Eldritch Invocations Yarn Ball Prerequisite: The Feline Overlord patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a flail, it forms as a flail made of a metal rod and yarn. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 bludgeoning damage to the target per spell level, and the creature is forced to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, they are restrained until the start of your next turn. Category:Archetypes